1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for creating an operation screen for a remote control terminal. In particular, the present invention relates to a system for creating an operation screen for a remote control terminal whose users are able to customize a plurality of operation screens displayed on a remote control terminal. The present invention may apply to a creation of operation screens for a printer remote controlling terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer remote controlling terminal, which can remote control a printer connected to a communication line, is known. When creating an operation screen for this type of printer operating system, each screen page is made individually. Here, a printer operating system is described as an example of a system using a remote controlling terminal.
A system for printing using a printer remote controlling terminal that can remote control a printer connected to a communication line may be offered as a service described in the following. Supposing a company has a printer that prints out high quality pictures compared to the other printers used in public and also has a lot of printer remote controlling terminals that can remote control the printer. It is a service that customers use these printer remote controlling terminals and print out images that they want to print out using the high quality picture printer. The company which provides this service may want to display its company name, logos, and messages to customers on the operation screen pages of the printer remote controlling terminal and want to make PR campaigns and improve its service to its customers. However, since there are many different kinds of screen pages, such as a welcome screen and a print in progress screen, for the operation screens of the printer remote controlling terminal according to the conventional art, it takes a lot of time and effort to make these screen pages individually.
As a reference, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.H7-307817 discloses an art for altering displays of operation screens of a facsimile. However, the art does not lighten the burden of making operation screens for companies as described above but can only make alterations for the predetermined layouts of menu items.
In describing the above problems, a printer is used as a terminal. The same types of problems may be applied to remote controlling of terminals other than printers.